The Mad Hatter
by jammett15
Summary: Why do I let him touch me? Control me? That's a good question. I have many reasons my dear child. I let those cold, power crazed hands caress my body out of love. I can keep the madness away.Every night I kept his bed warm out of confusion. I let those sinful lips cover mine out of spite. There are so many reasons why I let him ruin the sanctity of my temple over and over again.


_Chapter One: The Mad Hatter's Clay_

"_THE EDGE, there is no honest way to explain it because the only people who really know where it is are the ones who have gone over." _

― _Hunter S. Thompson_

"_A sick thought can devour the body's flesh more than fever or consumption." _

― _Guy de Maupassant,_

Gin Ichimaru is no rdinary man. In fact, Gin was never ordinary. If anything, Gin Ichimaru is an extraordinary creation, but most see that Gin was a dangerous thing. To others, he was an unimaginable gift. Those who viewed Gin with Cuation are seen as the wise men. Those who saw him as a positive were men who were driven by dark, sadistic, and sinister desires

Even at a young age Gin Ichimaru was of great interest.

The wisest of the considered wise men belonged to a soul reaper society. He happened to be sqaud 1's captin Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto. Yamamoto saw that if the boy were left alone then he would either become a walking disater, or the boy ould become an interest to the Souls Society's many enemies. Neither opition were allowable. Yes, this boy had to be watched carefully and quite often. Yamamoto theorized that since the boy couldn't be left unattended and reachable to enemies, he had no other choice but to place take Gin in.

Under Yamamoto's tutalage, Gin learned how to control his powers to the oint where he could mask them away. That was all teh boy wanted. After the inicdent, Gin wanted his power to be dormant, never to return again. He wanted the power out of him and gone.

Often, he wished for death, seeing as that was the only way to destroy his tremendous power.

So he couldn't kill someone again. The day he came into his power was the day he made his first kill. It was also the same day that Yamamoto took the youbg boy in for training. Constantly, he remembered the day of his first kill. It was an accident obviously, but Gin stilled blamed himself. He would always remember the unbearable pain that started from the inside out. And he would never forget the look on her face...her dead face. When he came into his power, he didn't know what to do.

Pain had floated into his body without warning, causeing him to stop whatever he was doing at the moment. Pain started form the inside only to slowly spread outward; riding his body like a ball mad out of butcher knives. Then an unimaginable heat followed the pain immidately. He fleeting thought that the flames of Hell were licking away at his body. Fear gripped him as the pain escalated to mind deteriorating agony. What did he do to deserve such toture? Was it because of his pranks? No, it couldn't have been. His pranks were harmless. Maybe a little slap on the hand, but a full body attack?

Hell no.

Gin tried to pinpoint the source of the pain, but it was coming at him form every direction. The intense pain made him loose his focus, mind, and coordination.

Gin remembered screaming his head off as the pain never seemed to cease. Claw-like pain began to stractch under the surface of his skin as if it were trying to release itself from the cage of skin. Gin wished it would. But, the pain never left. It continued to rip apart his body, mind, and soul. Then, the voice entered his head.

At first, it was minute next to the pain, but it grow in volume until Gin finally noticed it. Slowly, he focused on the voice whispering inside his head, greatly relieved that when he did it, the pin seemed to lessen.

_Let it out...let it all out..._

Gin had listened to the tiny voice, confused. What did it mean by let it all out. Without much thought, Gin had began to claw at his arms in an attempt to let the pain out. He clawed hard enough to peel skin away. Blood trickled down his arms only to be flung away as he brung his hand back up. The blood splattered across the green grass and tress. The dark browns of the tress and the deep greens of the grass contrasted beautifully with his viberant red blood. Gin paid none of that any attention as he continued to scrub away at his arms. Nail met skin, only to find that there was no more skin left; so Nail met meat and bone. His hands were to slippery with the warm, sticky blood to make any kind of purchase.

A girl stood less than twenty yards away from Gin.

Gin began to cry in relief as the pain eased somewhat. He chocked on a hopeful sob.

So much blood...

And yet he knew more needed to be shed to get rid of the pain.

The girl stood shock-still as she watched the little boy mutilate himself with a satisfied smile. She went unnoticed by Gin as he moved from his arms to his chest, the center of the pain. If he would have looked up, he would have seen the girl stood next to a tall, handsome man who looked to be about twenty-five. He would have seen the girl cover her mouth as she herself chocked on a terrified scream. He would have seen the evil gleam in the man's eyes as they both continued to watch Gin.

He would have also seen the large amount of spiritual energy that leaked from the man.

Vigorously, Gin dug his nails deep into the skin and meat above his heart. The pain slowly ebbed away. Blood covered his whole body. Blood ran its way up his throat, filling his mouth with blood. He opened his mouth to let it all run free. It felt like his was droning form the inside. But, that didn't stop him. The more his blood left his body, the more pain went away. His right hand scraped centimeters form his heart. he had heard a screamed ''Otouto" before he had felt hands rip his own away from his chest. He screamed in defeat. His eyes grew big as he watche dthe girl place a hand over his chest, pushing healing spiritual energy into him. The pain flared up.

_Those hands are keeping you from taking it all away... the pain..._

Fustrated tears left his eyes as he tried to wrentch his body from the girl, away form her healing touches. She wouldn't let go. The voice in his head grew with the pain, demanding him to get rid of the girl's unwanted aid. The voice, the pain, and his sister's healing touches were too much for Gin to handle. His mind shutted down. He just wanted the pain gone...

Gin didn't remember much after that. He only recalled waking up to find Yamamoto shaking him awake, and his sister's heart in his hand. It was still beating.

After that, people shied away from him. They called him a monster. And he was. he killed his sister. The quilt that he felt for taking the life of the only person who loved him, and the constant shunning of everyone else for it drove him insane quietly.

Lonliness, shame, and quilt where the only emotions Gin had left for a while.

Until _he _showed up.

Sōsuke Aizen.

Aizen was the only one to show young Gin any kind of Kindness. Eventually, Gin began to look up to the man, trusted the man. He would do anything for that man. He was the only one that ever smiled to him after he accidently murdered his own sister. Aizen never called Gin a moster for the power that lurked with in Gin. He extolled Gin's self-exaled power with an admiring smile.

Aizen woulod always tell him how stupid everyone was for wishing to keep his powers locked away. Aizen really got him when he told him that it wasn't his fault for killing his sister. He was a child and he didn't know what was happening to him.

Gin believed him when he said he was innocent of his sister's death.

And Yamamoto was a fool for trying to destroy Gin's beautiful power. It should be seen and trained to be controlled, not dormat. he asked Gin once what would he do when he faced a Hollow? He would die. Without the proper training, he would surely die.

Gin began to see what Aizen meant.

he needed his power to survive.

Soon, Aizen told Gin to forget his training with Yamamoto and come live with him. Gin agreed whole heartedly once he began to resent the old man. Gin never noticed his growing resentment for the old man was sourced from Aizen's words.

Shortly after he moved in with Aizen, _it_ began to happen. It happened slowly and almost subtle.

Aizen, after Gin's trainings, would offer to bath with the boy. While they bathed, Aizen woud always gently demand Gin to let him wash his body. Aizen would take the soap and slowly slid it over Gin's body, massaging every sore spot away, relaxing Gin. And he would always watch Gin dress after the bath. Often, he would ask Gin to sleep with him-naked.

Gin never thought it was weird. In fact, Gin thought that was Aizen's was of saying that he cared for the younger boy. He would snuggle up with Aizen, his back connected with Aizen's chest. Sometimes they slept face to face. Gin would trace the contours of Aizen's body, mesmorized by the quiet strenght that exuded from the man. Soft skin belied the taunt muscles underneath. And he loved the way Aizen would close his eyes, relaxing underneath his touches. The little moans that left Aizen's mouth always excited Gin.

Gin wasn't ignorant when it came to lust. He knew it well. After all, there were some very bad souls in the Rukongai. Each time they trageted him left him little more insane than before. He knew what Aizen wanted-hell, he wanted the same thing! But, Gin truly believed that Aizen wouldn't be like the others. They took what they wanted with force and violence. No, Aizen woulod wait for the perfect time and _ask_ him. Gin also felt that Aizen wouldn't hate him or think less of him if he denied the older man his body. Aizen would just wait until he gave the word to go.

Slowly, the excitement grew into lust. And when lust came about, Gin began to notice a lot of things about Aizen, He noticed that when they laid together at night Aizen would hold him tight, his beath ghoasting on Gin's skin. The feeling sent shivers down his back that cooled and coiled in the pit of his stomache. His dick grew hard with arousal.

He took note of the way Aizen would clutch him tighter whenever it happened. Unknown desires and wants filled his mind as he felt something hard poking his back. He would also give Gin dark, hooded looks when they bathed together, or whenever he seen Gin remotely naked. And that was often.

Gin made sure of that.

The bathings left Gin hard and wanton. Gin wished that Aizen would touch that special place. But, he never did. So, whenever Gin and Aizen went to sleep, he would touch himself, bringing himself to release. Aizen's name was always on his whispered only did this when Aizen was alseep. Even though he felt that his body was more than ready, and Aizen would almost anything he asked for, Gin couldn't shake the violent mental images of the other bad people out of his mind. Whenever he came close to being with Aizen pphysically, his mind would supply him with a another man's face. The dark face would be scarred with a sadistic smile as he took what little innocence Gin had left.

It took all he had not to scream in those moments.

One night, Gin made the mistake of thinking Aizen was alseep. As usual, he began to imagin Aizen breathing on his neck, whispering soft commands as GIn touched himself. He imagined that Aize was slowly touching his body, trailing light fingers from his neck until he reached his stomache, stopping to admire Gin's young body. Slight moans would leave his mouth. So into his own menastrations, Gin didn't even notice Aizen move until it was too let.

Gin eyes blinked open as he felt his self being turned over so that his face was in a pillow. His legs were quickly forced apart by two strong hands. A chill ran up the younger boy's spine.

He didn't know if this was a memory he couldn't control, a nightmare he couldn't control, or if it was happening in real life.

He prayed that it was a dream. A very,very, horibble dream that he could escape unscathed by screaming. He hoped Aizen would wke up and save from this horrific dream before it had the chance to manifest in its entirety.

Cold hands ran from Gin's thighs to his back with butterfly like touches. Fear eroded all of Gin's senses. He couldn't move. He was to afraid of the person on top of him, and what that person planned to do, to move away. He couldn't remember how to call up his powers. He opened his mouth and tried to talk but nothing came out. He was scared speechless.

_Where is Aizen?_

_**Hello, this is my new fan fic, working on the others right now. trying to get the outlines right. And yes, this is a cliffer! Hope you like it, I'll try to up date soon **_

_**JAMMMEEEETTTTT UP UP UP AND AWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAY**_


End file.
